


Malfeasance - Grinch Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1178]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's endless whistling and humming of Christmas songs is getting to everyone on the team, including his lover Tim, but can Tony make it up to Tim?





	Malfeasance - Grinch Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vt_girl1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vt_girl1701/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/22/2002 for the word [malfeasance](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/22/malfeasance).
> 
> malfeasance  
> Wrongdoing, misconduct, or misbehavior,especially by a public official.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 10 theme Grinch.
> 
> This is for vt_girl1701 who wanted to see Tim the grinch... Hope this was grinchy enough for her.

Tony couldn’t help whistling the Christmas songs in his head out loud. He loved Christmas and the songs played non stop in his head. On top of that you couldn’t enter a store or turn on the radio without hearing a Christmas song, so it just stuck in his head and he had to let it out.

Most of the time he didn’t even realize that he was whistling along to the Christmas songs in his head. The same couldn’t be said for the rest of the MCRT. He was driving them absolutely crazy.

Gibbs couldn’t even head slap him for it anymore for fear of giving his SFA actual brain damage since the guy couldn’t seem to stop with the humming and whistling even with the head slaps. Oh, Tony would stop for maybe 10 minutes before he’d end up starting it back up. If he were doing it on purpose, Gibbs would have sent him home. 

As it was, “Oh my god, Tony. Will you please shut up?” McGee finally shouted in frustration.

Tony glanced up in surprise at the clear frustration in his lover’s voice. Tim and he had been dating for about 5 years now. Things were really good with them and it was rare for Tim to actually get frustrated with him even at work where he still played the playboy to get people to underestimate him.

That really brought him up short and he couldn’t help resorting to his playboy personality, “Come on, McGeek. Don’t be a grinch.”

Tim shot his lover a glare before turning back to his computer and the algorithms he was running for their current case. Things were not going great with their current case and it was looking like it would turn into a cold case. All of their leads had dried up and left them with nothing, no idea where to even go from here.

Even Tony was running out of ideas and suspects for this murder. Gibbs was frustrated enough with Tony and the case to finally send them all home at 9pm. McGee headed to his apartment, not bothering to consult Tony.

He needed a break from his lover. Seeing him essentially 24/7 between work and home was a bit more than Tim could handle at times. Of course, it was a bit problematic to get space especially since he really couldn’t sleep without Tony next to him anymore.

Still he booted up World of Warcraft and tried to take his frustration out on the orcs and other monsters he needed to fight. He was right in the middle of a boss battle when the doorbell rang. He tried to ignore it, but whoever was on the other side of the door was rather insistent. 

He cast one of his more powerful spells and rushed for the door hoping that it would buy him enough time to get rid of whoever it was at the door and get back to the game. He wasn’t expecting to find his lover at the door in a grinch bikini lingerie set. He completely forgot about the game as he stared at the malfeasance that was his lover.

It was a good thing they were off duty because Tim was pretty sure that Tony wearing that to work was a crime. The outfit did very little to cover his dick or any of his other admirable assets. Tim zoned out a little staring.

“Tim? Are you going to let me in? The neighbors are staring.”

Tim shook his head and stepped back, letting Tony in. He still wasn’t entirely sure what to make of his lover, but he didn’t protest when Tony slowly led him to his bedroom. 

“I, uh, brought you a present to make up for how annoying I’ve been lately.” Tony pulled a box from behind his back and handed it to Tim after they reached the bed as Tim sat down on the edge of the bed.

Tim opened the box to find a mug that on one side said, “Nerd? I prefer the term Intellectual BAD ASS,” and on the other side there was a picture of a grinch.

Tim shook his head, but set it aside to use for coffee later. “Thanks Tony.”

“You’re welcome, McGrinch. Now how about we see if we can bring some cheer out of that grinch heart of yours.”

Needless to say, McGee never did make it back to his game that night and he didn’t miss it in the slightest it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
